


and then i knew

by allydia (emck)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emck/pseuds/allydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allison and lydia go to the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then i knew

“Oh seriously, Allison, you want to watch Twilight? Isn’t our life enough of a drama without adding fictional vampires into the mix?”

“It’s Breaking Dawn, and it’s the last one! Besides, it makes me feel better about reality to see how much worse things could have been for us,” Allison argued, and Lydia sighed. Once upon a time, she would have been able to refuse simply on the grounds that she had ten better things to do, but most of her so-called ‘friends’ were barely speaking to her since the entirely of Beacon Hills had decided she was crazy. Which left Allison, who had kept her in the dark and lied to her but was at least here now. She couldn’t say that about most of the other people in her life.

“Fine, I’ll come,” she said, and Allison smiled so wide that it swallowed her whole face, eyes lit up with triumphant joy. It sent a little thrill down her spine to think that she could cause such a reaction, and she couldn’t help smiling in return. “But I can’t guarantee that I’ll actually pay any attention,” she added.

“Works for me,” Allison replied, and dragged her to the car before she could change her mind. 

...

“Okay, but that’s not how werewolves work, is it? I mean, they don’t really have telepathy. Do they?” Lydia murmured, and Allison shot her a glare.  
“I’m watching this,” she hissed back, and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“I just want to know. I mean, you do owe me after the whole ‘Lydia doesn't need to know about werewolves’ thing,” she said, only half-teasing. Allison looked at her, and even through the darkness of the cinema she could see the hurt in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. You know I’m sorry, Lydia,” Allison whispered, and she could hear her voice shaking, almost make out the tears in her eyes.

“I know,” she said softly, leaning in close. “I’m not mad at you anymore. I haven’t been for a while now. You’re my best friend, I can’t stay mad at you.”

“I love you,” Allison whispered, so quiet that she could barely here it over the blare of the movie’s score. Allison’s eyes were wide with shock, as if the words had slipped out without her meaning to, as if she’d only meant to think it not say it out loud. Her face grew more and more horrified, until she whispered, “I’m sorry,”, and turned to get out of her seat.

“Allison, wait,” Lydia said, reaching out and grabbing her hand before she could leave. She pulled the other girl close until they were eye to eye and smiled. “You’re my best friend,” she whispered, and kissed her.

Neither of them paid much attention to the rest of the movie.


End file.
